A Happy Valentine's Day
by geminisoul
Summary: Rukia decides to act out her fantasy. Renji finds himself trapped.


TITLE: A Happy Valentine's Day  
AUTHOR: girlinthecurl03  
RATING: R  
PARING: Renji and Rukia  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. But I sure wish I owned Renji.  
SUMMARY: Rukia decides to act out her fantasy.  
AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I stopped where I did but I am tired and pr0n is very hard to write, lol. Hope everyone enjoys it anyway. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 

"Renji…Renjiii!"

Renji snorted in his sleep, shifting slightly beneath his blankets. There was something tickling his chest, brushing gently across his eyes, and it was annoying. Damn annoying. Sleepily he moved his arm to bat the pest away, already falling back into dreamland.

However, his arm stopped halfway to his face. It was stuck. Grumbling, Renji yanked both his arms and was jarred from his sleep by the sound of metal scraping against metal. He tilted his head back against his pillow, rapidly blinking sleep hazed eyes, trying to understand why he could not move his arms. A girlish giggle tickled his left ear before warm lips latched on to his left nipple and Renji jerked in surprise, now fully awake.

"What the fuck?" he growled, tugging desperately against the pair of handcuffs that were clamped tightly on his wrists, and wrapped around the bars of the head of the bed. But it was no use; they held firmly, keeping his arms above his head. Renji jolted as he felt sharp fingernails scrape across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and he finally looked down, confused as hell. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. 

There was Rukia kneeling between his legs, and grinning wickedly up at him. His stunned eyes followed the movement of her fingers from his thigh to his quickly hardening cock. His head lolled back when she took him into her warm hand.

"Fuuuck…what the hell're you wearing Rukia?" She giggled in response and sat back on her heels, pumping her hand once down his hard length. He sucked in his breath and took the opportunity to drink in the sight of her. She was clad in a lacy, blood red panty and bra set, the color of it bright against her pale skin. It set Renji's blood on fire.

Despite being thoroughly puzzled by her uncharacteristic actions, the sight of Rukia dressed in such a way sent all coherent thought from Renji's mind. He started forward, intent on pinning her back against the bed and fucking her until they both died of exhaustion.

Rukia giggled once more as Renji was again caught by the handcuffs that held him down. She released his erection from her hand and leaned forward, wagging a finger in his face.

"Ah ah ah, Abarai Renji. Tonight, I am in control." She murmured, crawling up the length of his body, a predatory gleam in her violet eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"Who the fuck're you and what have you done with Rukia!" he demanded, glaring suspiciously at the small woman in his bed.

"Do you know what today is Renji?" He gave her a flat stare and she continued on, her fingers dancing across the dark tattoos inked on his chest. "I found out while I was in the human world. February fourteenth is a day dedicated to lovers. I thought that maybe it would be nice to try out what I saw a couple doing in a manga that I read."

"What the hell kind of sick mangas do you read? You actually saw a man handcuffed to a bed like this? You crazy bitch. Let me go now so I can fuck you properly and then we can…" Renji trailed off and watched Rukia warily as she reached for a silk scarf that he had not noticed before. He yelped in surprise and whipped his head back and forth, fighting frantically against her as she tied it over his mouth.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And enjoy this you stupid bastard because it may not happen again." She ground out, glaring at him fiercely. He returned her glare, frowning around the material that was stuffed in his mouth. She gave him a quick pat on the cheek and began to act out every wicked moment of her fantasy, Renji handcuffed to the bed and writhing helplessly between her thighs.


End file.
